Purple Orchids
by Mrs. Dimoski
Summary: Ginny suspects that Harry is seeing someone behind her back. The particular woman happens to be Draco Malfoy's current girlfriend. Now, Ginny must use the help of Draco Malfoy to get to the bottom of things. What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Purple Orchids

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything pertaining to Harry Potter (characters, places, fictitious universe, etc.). J.K. Rowling has that title and I bow down gracefully at her feet thanking her for allowing me to read her wonderful series. This disclaimer is intended to cover all chapters in the fictional story that I am writing using her characters and places for my plot.

It was a bright and sunny morning when she opened her eyes from a wonderful night's sleep. She smiled as she looked over at the man she loved. He really was something special. He may not be perfect, but he loved her and she loved him. His glorious black hair was in disarray. His beautiful green eyes were concealed by his eyelids. His lips were slightly parted, as they always were when he slept. His arm draped over her side didn't cause any discomfort. She stretched and yawned while sitting up from her position, throwing her legs over the bed.

"Ginny, it's too early. Come back to bed."

"Harry, I have to go to my mum's. You know she is expecting me to help her set everything up for the wedding." Ginny replied while snuggling back into bed with him.

"Just ten more minutes, yeah? And then we can shower and head over to the Burrow." He said lazily, never once opening his eyes.

She lay there, under his arm, smiling. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Ron and Hermione were finally tying the knot and Ginny was the maid of honor. She loved Hermione to pieces and knew Hermione loved her brother unconditionally. Harry was to be the best man as well, so it would be nice to walk down the aisle with him, hopefully putting sense into him to propose to her.

After she was sure Harry had fallen back asleep, she escaped the bed and left for the bathroom to begin her shower. After she finished, she put on a simple sundress and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she decided that she would apply some makeup today. After applying minimal makeup, she began the tedious task of taming her unruly locks. Her hair had gotten so long since the last time she cut it; it was now down to her waist. It was curly as well, so it was very difficult to manage at times. Looking at the mirror once more, she deemed herself decent enough to help set up decorations before the late afternoon ceremony.

"Harry, I'm heading over to mum's. Get up, shower, and meet us over there. Today is about Ron and Hermione. See to it that you aren't late."

"Mmff…"

She sighed and then apparated to the Burrow.

Arriving at the Burrow is usually a calm ordeal. Today, however, it was chaos. There were people everywhere setting up tents, tables, food, and décor. She shook her head quickly, trying to figure out where to start.

"Gin bug!" Her mother flew towards her with open arms.

"Mum, the Burrow…looks…um, well busy." She said eyeing all the chaos and then returning her gaze back to her mother.

"Oh, well, you know how these things go. You remember Fleur and Bill's wedding. People everywhere. Took a week to clean everything up!" Her mother chimed and she ushered Ginny inside the house to finish preparing snacks for the reception.

The two Weasley women continued preparing snacks and getting the trays ready as they continued the idle chat. She asked how everyone had been. She had been living with Harry in London now for eight months. Molly was always asking if he proposed yet and how he was doing.

"Living together that long, you would think he would make you his bride any day now. I'm not getting any younger and I need grandbabies." Molly scolded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued with her task. She noticed a slight 'pop' and Harry came up behind her in a solid embrace.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, I had to meet up with my partner to discuss the current case." Harry said while sounding annoyed.

Harry was an auror now. He joined the Ministry after the Dark Lord had been defeated. He wanted to continue being a hero. Ginny admired that, except she hated the long hours. She saw even less of him now that he had a new partner. His new partner was someone she thoroughly despised. Draco Malfoy had picked on her all throughout her Hogwarts years and she would never forget it. She always assumed he would have been a death eater just like his father, but apparently, he did have some kindness in his heart.

"Malfoy always has to contact you for some reason. I hate that I never see you anymore. It's like all we do anymore is sleep in the same bed. We haven't gone on a date in over a month." Ginny whined.

"I know, love, but he is one of the best. I am glad to be partnered with him. He and I get some of the most high profile cases. You know I would hate to continue getting the boring ones like I did before."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that you are keeping longer hours and getting chummy with him." She scoffed.

"He isn't so bad, really. He isn't a total prat like he was in school."

After everything was finished being prepared for the ceremony and the reception, Ginny made her way upstairs to get dolled up for the wedding. She entered the room all the women were in, and smiled at Hermione. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets and pulled back halfway so it wouldn't be in her face. The other bridesmaids were still working on her makeup, but she still looked perfect. Ginny walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked into the mirror with her.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous, but I couldn't be more ready. I'm marrying the man of my dreams and I'll be family with people I love." Hermione said as she smiled into the mirror.

"You look amazing. You will be the most beautiful bride in the world. All the other brides will be so jealous." Ginny replied.

"As long as Ron thinks so, that's all that matters. Now, go get yourself ready too. I have to have you by my side!" Hermione said shooing her away.

It didn't take too long to get herself ready. She didn't wear much makeup. She applied a small amount of blush to her cheeks, some minor purple eye shadow in the arch, mascara, and a medium shimmery pink lipstick. Her hair was easy when she used her wand. She conjured her hair into an intricate updo of braids and curls atop her head. She slipped on her lavender dress and walked back over to the others to help Hermione into her wedding dress.

After everyone was ready, the bridal party headed downstairs to await the cue to begin the walk down the aisle. All of the groomsmen were in the foyer as well, lining up with the bridesmaid they were to walk with. Harry found Ginny easily with her mass of red hair. He smiled and placed her hand over his arm with his other hand. She smiled and then looked back at Hermione.

"Last chance. Ready?" Ginny teased.

"My feet are pretty toasty right now. Let's get the show on the road." Hermione retorted.

Ginny laughed and they waited their cue to begin the descent to the aisle. As they walked, Ginny looked around at all the guests and tried to recall everyone's face. The wedding wasn't too large, only around 100 guests. She was midway down the aisle, still holding Harry's arm, when she saw that painfully platinum blonde hair. She immediately rolled her eyes wondering why Hermione would agree to invite him in the first place. Malfoy was no friend of the family. There was no real reason for him to be here. But out of kindness, Hermione sent him an invitation anyway.

Ginny also noticed he did not come alone. Sitting prim and proper was Pansy Parkinson to his left. She looked the same as she did when they were in school. Short, straight, black hair to her chin; pug nose; sneer on her face that resembled pain. Pansy hadn't changed one bit. Six years did nothing to her persona. As she was staring a hole in their backs, Draco turned his gaze towards her. He looked her straight in the eye before a smirk settled on his face. Ginny abruptly shifted her gaze back to the altar.

The wedding was amazing. Everything was perfect. Hermione was glowing and Ron was beaming. Everyone clapped as the couple shared their first dance together as a married couple. Toasts were made and the reception was joyous. After about six glasses of champagne, Harry started to look annoyed.

"Dance with me, Harry." Ginny pleaded.

"Gin, you know I don't dance. I'm rather tired and fancy going home."

"You haven't danced with me all night. I have sat in this chair the entire time except for the bouquet toss. I caught it. Did you even notice?" Ginny asked. She hated when he started acting like this.

"Yes, I noticed. This is exactly why I want to leave now. I don't want to be here when they toss the garter."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Because, if I catch it, people will automatically assume that you and I are going to get married."Harry said a little too quickly.

"And now, it's time for the garter! All you single men, come on up!"Ron roared into the microphone.

All the men started making their way towards the center except Harry. He looked thoroughly annoyed and put his head in his hands.

"I told you we should have left."

"Just get you arse up there. It's just a garter. It doesn't mean you have to marry me if you catch it." Ginny spat back and then got up to go talk to other people.

She noticed he jumped from his seat and went to stand with the other men so that Ron could toss the garter. Ron turned his back, peaked over his should to take aim, and the flung it backwards. The men were jumping, rolling, and falling into a huge pile on the floor. Ginny saw Harry emerge empty handed as he shrugged his shoulders and trudged back to the table.

"Sorry, mate, I was aiming for you!" Ron bellowed to Harry. Harry just waived his arm and sat down.

"Well who got it? Who gets to share a dance with my baby sister?" Ron asked. One man stepped forward swinging the garter over his fingers with a smirk across his face.

"Malfoy! Get over here Ginny!" Ron hollered. He must be drunk.

Ginny trudged over to the front, sighed, and then placed her hand in Malfoy's. The dance wasn't bad. He was a great dancer. It could have been worse; it could have been Neville.

"Surprised that your brother finally married Granger?" he asked. The smell of his cologne entered her senses and she fought the urge to close her eyes and lean her head in the get a better whiff.

"No. He's been crazy about her since, well, forever ago actually." Ginny replied. He glanced into her eyes briefly, but then his gaze darted somewhere behind her.

"I could make some nasty remark, but however, at the moment, I must go see why my date is dancing with yours." He said and then left her. She turned around and saw that, confirming what Malfoy said, Harry was dancing with Pansy.

"What the hell?" Ginny exclaimed to herself. She walked over to the pair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Harry, you wouldn't dance with me all night, yet here you are dancing with her?" She exclaimed.

"Gin, it's just a dance. I didn't feel like sitting there waiting for you, so I asked Pansy. No big deal, really." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, let's just go home Harry. I'm suddenly tired." Ginny said as she began dragging him away so they could apparate.

She believed him, of course, but it still upset her that she had been trying to get him to dance with her all night, yet he declined. But he agreed with Pansy? She couldn't understand it, but she was tired and didn't feel like arguing any further tonight. Her day had started off beautifully, but it ended pretty ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, Ginny decided to make Harry breakfast in bed. She felt that she had been a little too insecure at the wedding the previous day and wanted to make it up to Harry for how she acted. She brushed her teeth, put on her house robe, and headed off to the kitchen. She decided to make him scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, butter biscuits, and some strawberries. She placed the tray of food on the bed beside Harry and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up. I made you breakfast." Ginny whispered.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, it's breakfast in bed. You could at least pick at it since I went to all the trouble of making it for you." Ginny stated a little louder than a whisper.

"You just eat it, Gin. I need more sleep."

"Harry, if you don't get up right now and eat this food, I'm going to get upset." Ginny had never bothered to do this before, and it was a symbol of an apology. The least he could do is take it.

"I'll eat it later." Harry said. He hadn't even opened his eyes once during this chat.

"Whatever, Harry." She scoffed and then left the room. She was officially irritated. She decided to flip open the Daily Prophet and sip on some coffee while thinking about what to do with her day. She started thinking about her relationship with Harry. It really had started getting worse since he started being partners with Malfoy. He was never home anymore or he was always late. He slept in the bed with her. That was about all they did with their relationship. She wondered how she was going to handle this if it kept up much longer.

Within ten minutes of drinking her first cup of coffee, Harry emerged from their bedroom completely dressed. She noticed he had his badge and briefcase with him so she knew he was leaving to meet up with Malfoy.

"I'll be back later. I need to discuss some details with Malfoy before tomorrow. We have a new lead and I just want to make sure that he is on the same page as me." Harry said while gathering his cell phone and keys.

"It's Sunday. Will we ever have a day to just you and me?"

"Soon, Ginny, I promise." He left and Ginny just shook her head in disbelief.

Ginny went about her normal day. She picked up the apartment. She gathered, organized into different piles, and went about doing the laundry. In between loads, she washed the dishes and swept the floors. After the apartment looked cleanly and organized, she grabbed her latest book of interest, and sat on the sofa to begin reading.

After four chapters, she heard a pecking noise against the window. She looked over and saw Hedwig with a note attached to its leg. She sat her book face down so she wouldn't lose her place, and walked over to the window. When she opened the window, Hedwig stuck its leg out waiting for Ginny to grab the note. She took it, petted Hedwig's head and closed the window.

_Ginny, _

_Malfoy and I have come up with some rather large evidence in our case and we have decided to continue working. I am unsure when I will be home, so please don't wait up. I doubt I'll be home for dinner, so make other arrangements for yourself. _

_Harry_

Ginny rolled her eyes. Again, he would be home late. Again, she would probably crawl into bed alone. She may be an independent woman, but she still needed some attention from her boyfriend. Constantly being ignored was getting really old. She had decided that when Harry got home tonight, she was going to have a long talk with him. This was going to stop if he wanted to be with her. He always said he had, but he wasn't showing her.

Ginny was abruptly shaken from her thoughts when she heard a rap against the door. She made a look of confusion, shook her head, and walked over to the door. She couldn't understand who it might be. She wasn't expecting any visitors. Once she opened the door, the sight before her instantly made her mad.

"What is it Malfoy? You keep my boyfriend away until all hours of the night; you keep him from dinner and from spending time with me. What else could you possibly want?" She seethed.

"What are you talking about Weasley? I am completely confused."

"Are you kidding me? You two are always meeting up after work to discuss your case! He is always leaving here and meeting with you! I am sick of it!" She screamed.

"Well, then apparently he is lying to you Weasley. I have _never_ had an out-of-work conference with Potter. I don't know what he is telling you, but you have the wrong guy."

"If he isn't meeting with you, then who is he meeting with?" She asked, suddenly dumbfounded.

"Do I sense that the home life isn't all it's cracked up to be between Potter and Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"I guess it isn't." She replied and then walked back over to the sofa and plummeted. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"I actually came over to discuss a dinner invitation. I was going to just owl it, but since I wasn't busy, I decided to hand deliver it." He handed her the invitation.

"Malfoy, what case have you two been working on?" She asked quietly.

"The case about the explosion at Gringott's. It's low profile. Nothing big has been happening in the last four years. Why?" He asked.

"He told me it was a murder case involving death eaters."She proclaimed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but that isn't true. I would have nothing to gain by lying to you. I don't understand why he would lie to you about meeting with me, unless he is seeing another woman behind your back."

Her heart fell. It was the only real explanation. She had spent most of her life loving this man. She had given up so many opportunities. She could have become a star quidditch player; she could have become a top auror. She had been waiting for years, years, for a proposal. It took a lot of begging and pleading to finally get them to move in together. She had put in her time. She was now 24 and still hadn't gotten a proposal from him. Now, she understood why.

"I'm not going to confront him. I want to know who it is and why. And I need your help with it, Malfoy." She stated.

"Well, I normally wouldn't agree to help a Weasley, even though I have no problems with your family anymore. But, seeing as I am quite curious as to what Potter's infidelities might be, I am at your service." He smirked at his own statement.

"Malfoy, I have put in my time. I deserve to know what is going on. If he didn't want to be with me anymore, he should have just said something. We aren't married. I just don't understand why he is sneaking around behind my back."

"Well, I learned a thing or two from my father about deception. I know how to look and where. If you really want to nail this, you are going to have to play the part and commit. I'll help you, but it's going to take time. We may not find anything at first glance. Apparently, he is good at hiding his tracks if you have had no idea before I came over." He said. He truly felt sorry for her. He knew she had loved him since she was a child. He had always envied Potter because he had someone who worshipped him for all these years. He had always had a string of lovers and conquests, but never someone who admired him and stuck by his side this long. Hell, he had never even had a real relationship. He had Pansy, but she would always be there. It wasn't the same though. There was no admiration or love. It was convenience.

When Ginny didn't say anything back, it wasn't because she had nothing to say. It was because her mind was in so many places trying to connect dots. It was because her heart had been smashed. Her dreams of spending her life with him and finally getting the attention she deserved were squashed. She looked at Malfoy and saw that despite his cool exterior, he was a nice person.

"I can do this. I can act like I know nothing. I can continue with my day to day routine." She said smoothly.

"Well, I'll head home and start plotting. Work is boring, so I'll have time. Expect an owl from me tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you for deciding to help me. I know you have no reason to do this, but it means a lot to me." She smiled.

He nodded and walked out the door. Ginny shut it behind him and leaned against it. She sunk to the floor and began to sob. She cried away the hurt, the love, the devotion. She wallowed in her misery for an undetermined amount of time before she finally stood up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She looked in the mirror. She examined herself to see if there was something wrong with her. She just couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this. She shook her head and sighed. Glancing at her reflection again, she closed her eyes. They were so puffy from crying. Her nose and eyes were red. She couldn't believe this.

She washed her face and put on her pajamas. She walked back into the living room and began reading her book some more. At about midnight, Harry arrived home with a 'pop'. He sat down his coat and briefcase. He walked over to her and placed a small kiss upon her cheek. She eyed him for a moment before she smiled to greet him.

"Long night?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual. Malfoy can be such a pain. Detail upon detail. I finally told him I had to get home." He chuckled. She couldn't believe the lies. She used to believe them.

"Well, he owled us an invitation for dinner. Maybe we can discuss keeping work and personal life separate when we are there. I hate that something is keeping you from me." She said. She wanted to hurl. She wanted to scream at him for lying to her. But she kept her normal face.

"Sounds like a plan, dear. Well, let's discuss this tomorrow. I am very tired and need a shower. I feel so nasty from the weather." He said and started off to the bathroom.

"I bet you do feel nasty."She muttered to herself. She didn't even want to look at him. She sneered her face up at the thought of another woman. He disgusted her at this point.

She continued to read her book until one in the morning. She finally set it on the nightstand and turned the light off. Harry was already asleep beside her, but he was across the bed. She didn't even want to touch him.

She turned her thoughts to Malfoy. He had matured since their Hogwarts days and she was grateful for it. He still held this air of aristocracy and smugness, but at least he was honest. He was tall and slim, but very well defined. She remembered the feel of his muscles beneath his suit from the wedding. His face was unblemished and nicely shaped. His hair was perfectly smooth and his eyes a brilliant gray. He was genuinely handsome.

Ginny decided that since Harry had fooled around on her, maybe she would turn the tables. Not only would Malfoy help her figure out what was going on and with whom, but maybe he would help her even the score. If so, she was greatly looking forward to the hate sex that surely the two of them would have.

She closed her eyes, resigned to stick this through and maybe get some revenge herself. Harry had lost her respect and now, his place in her heart. Tomorrow is another day, and with it brings hope. Hopefully Draco Malfoy can make her day all better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm…" Ginny sighed as she yawned and stretched. She had a peaceful sleep despite what had transpired the previous day. She turned her head to her left and noticed Harry was already gone. She knew that he did have work today, so it wasn't likely that he was meeting up with his mistress. She groaned as she remembered how her world turned upside down when the news of the fake meetings spilled from Malfoy's lips. It was like reality crashed upon her again and she had to remember that she had a part to play if she was going to figure this out and possibly get revenge.

After much deliberation as she was showering and getting dressed, she decided she was going to take lunch over to the ministry for Harry. She made him a chicken salad sandwich, some chips, and an apple. She bagged it up and apparated into the auror office. She walked right over to the office with the label of Malfoy/Potter and knocked on the door. Malfoy answered.

"Weasley, I was just about to owl you."

"I decided that a good girlfriend would bring her boyfriend lunch." She rolled her eyes.

"You just missed him. He told me he was taking his lunch with you." He sniggered. Potter must be an idiot if he thought he wouldn't get caught at some point.

"Well, maybe _we_ should take lunch then. Did he say where we were supposed to be meeting?" she asked with a smile.

"He mentioned this little French bistro in muggle London. He knows that neither of us ventures outside the wizarding world often. Maybe we could catch them."

"Malfoy, I like your style. We should glamour ourselves, right? I don't want us to be seen and then our cover is blown."

"Smart call, Weasley." He agreed. He turned to look at her, nodded, and then held his arm out.

"Shall we then?" He asked. She smiled a devious smile and they apparated into an alley right beside said French Bistro.

"We are going to play a happy couple. So, please don't be obnoxious towards me." She whispered.

"I am a professional, Weasley. Or have you forgotten how good I am at games?" He asked.

She just shook her head in his direction and then glamoured herself to appear as a blonde haired, blue eyed, big busted vixen. He noticed the change and much preferred her fiery mane and chocolate eyes. Her slender body that was accented with smaller breasts was much more appealing than this big breasted harlot in his view. He shrugged and then glamoured himself to appear as a curly brown haired, blue eyed, muscular man. She took in his appearance, and like him, she preferred his original look. He really was handsome when he wasn't being mean to people.

"Alright, we can't very well call each other Weasley and Malfoy. I'll be Evelyn." She pointed out.

"Well, I'll just be Adam then. I'm not stupid Weas… Evelyn." He smiled.

She brushed past him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the restaurant. She took notice of how perfectly their hands fit together. Not like Harry's. When Harry held her hand, it was awkward. His hands were callous and rough. Their heights made it difficult to be comfortable. But with Malfoy, his hand was smooth and it just felt right. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but brushed them off as nervousness. She actually was nervous; she didn't know what she might see when they actually found Harry and his mistress.

Hand in hand, they walked straight up to the host, asked for a table, and were immediately seated. Ginny gazed around searching for the dark mop of hair that would notify her it was her cheating boyfriend. She couldn't be obvious and do a 360 view around the restaurant, so she asked Draco to take a peek from his angle.

He spotted Potter immediately. The only problem? The seat across from him was empty. He furrowed his brow. _She must be in the bathroom._ He thought to himself. Potter surely wouldn't come to an expensive restaurant all on his lonesome. Draco nodded to Ginny and eyed the location of his table. She turned her head and saw him. She also noticed the empty seat. She turned back towards Draco.

"I wonder where she is. Maybe the bathroom? Should I go inspect the situation?" She asked.

"No, she'll come back soon enough and then we can see who it is. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention, love."

"Dra… Adam, don't call me love."

"Sorry, Evelyn, but we are a happy couple, and I will make sure people don't get suspicious and wonder why we are staring at that table. We have to focus on each other and just keep a peripheral view on them. We will be eating lunch. I am starved. So, let's order, my dear Evelyn." He smirked.

"Pig."

"I much prefer chicken today, love."

She shook her head in defeat and glanced at the menu to decide what she would eat. She wasn't hungry, but she knew she should eat something. The waiter approached them.

"My name is Joseph. I'll be taking great care of you both this afternoon. Could I start you off with a glass of wine or an appetizer?" He greeted.

"Actually, we will take you up on that glass of wine. A Cabernet Sauvignon, if you don't mind." Draco stated.

"Very good choice, sir. Should I give you a few minutes to order?" Joseph asked.

"I am ready. Are you ready, Evelyn?" Draco asked sweetly. Ginny nodded and then she began her order.

"I'll have the eight ounce steak, medium well, vegetables as my side, and a salad."

"I'll have the Chicken Chasseur with vegetables, and salad." Draco stated and then gave the menus to Joseph.

"I'll get that right in for you. Enjoy your wine." Joseph said and then scampered away.

Draco picked up his glass, swirled it a few times, and then sniffed. He brought the rim to his lips and took a small sip, nodding in approval of the taste. Ginny watched him in delight and wondered how he had become such a wine connoisseur. Ginny didn't know too much about wines and the different names. She just knew that red wines were the healthiest, but to her, white wines tasted better.

"Red tastes better with meals. White is better with desserts." Draco stated.

"Oh, thank you for that bit of knowledge, Adam." She replied.

"I didn't see her face, but the woman in question just sat down opposite him." He eyed in the direction. Ginny turned her head to see a woman sitting across from her boyfriend. A short, black haired woman with a high pitched laugh touched Harry's hand. Draco would know that laugh anywhere.

"I know who it is."

"Who is it? Neither of us saw her face." Ginny responded.

"I know that laugh. That's Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend." Draco fumed. Ginny raised her eyebrows in shock and turned her head again to see them. She noticed how Harry had this smile on his face, a smile he used to give to her. He laughed at something she said and a small blush came to his cheeks. Ginny couldn't look anymore. She turned back to Draco and closed her eyes. She shook her head lightly, not understanding what he could possibly see in Pansy.

"Oh my God. You have got to be joking. I knew something was up when he wouldn't dance with me at the wedding. And of all people, he just had to dance with her. This is bull shit." She huffed.

"We don't know anything for sure. I don't live with Pansy, so she isn't sneaking around to my knowledge. Maybe this is just a coincidence. We need proof." Draco said.

"What more proof do we need? He told you he was going to lunch with me, but he is here with her. She is definitely the woman in question."

"We need to follow them more. He'll be going back to work in half an hour, I'll see if he has plans for tonight. Pansy mentioned going to the movies with some of her girlfriends. Maybe she is really meeting up with him. We'll follow them if we think that is the case. Don't worry just yet." He stated.

"You are the expert in deceit. So, I'll just follow your cue on these things."

Joseph came back with their food and wished them an enjoyable lunch. They ate in silence, Draco taking in everything he saw. He couldn't help but notice how dainty Ginny was when she ate. She cut her steak into perfect proportions before she ate a bite. Each bite went into her succulent mouth and was chewed thoroughly before she swallowed. Something about the way she ate drove him wild. It was like she savored each bite as if it were the last she would ever take. He smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Potter is an idiot."

"I know." She responded quietly. They ate for a few more minutes before Draco's eyes darted into the direction of Harry's table. He motioned for her to look so she turned her head. Sure enough, it was Pansy. They were getting up and leaving the table. Harry grabbed Pansy's hand, and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Maybe they are just friendly. Maybe nothing is going on." Draco said reassuringly. They finished their meals and Draco signaled for Joseph.

"Can I offer you some dessert? We have a wonderful menu full of delights."

"Evelyn?" Draco motioned to her.

"No, thank you. I'm quite satiated."

"I'll be fine as well. We'll just take the check, please." Joseph scurried off and returned shortly with their bill. Ginny went to grab her purse, and Draco held up his hand.

"Lunch is on me. I insist."

"Thank you very much." She smiled. Draco paid the waiter and left a hefty tip. He placed his napkin on the table and then stood up. He walked over the Ginny's seat and pulled it out for her. Once she stood, he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the restaurant. They made their way back to the alley they arrived in. Once there, they unglamoured themselves.

"Well, I guess the next step is to see if Pansy's plans are with Harry tonight." Ginny said.

"Yes, I'll be able to find that out shortly. I'll send you an owl if that is the case. Be prepared for it when I send so that you can get ready."

"Alright, I will. Despite the circumstance, lunch with you was very nice. Thank you, Draco."

"Anytime, Weas… Ginny."

They both apparated to their intended destinations. Once Ginny was back in her flat, she began to cry. It was one thing to be told of her boyfriend's indiscretions, but it was another to see them. And to top it off, Pansy Parkinson was the girl.

Ginny couldn't understand what was happening. She felt so betrayed by Harry, yet she felt this growing attraction to Draco Malfoy. For all of her life, she despised this man. But despite all of that, he was helping her. He was nice to her. He had agreed to help her get to the bottom of the deceit Harry was bringing her way. Her heart was aching from the pain Harry was causing, but her heart leapt with joy from the contact of Draco Malfoy's hand when he held hers.

She decided to keep herself busy while she waited for Draco to owl her. She didn't want to sit and think about the predicament she was in. Her book was such a nice escape from the world she was currently living in. At least in the stories, there was always a hero and the princess. They princess always found true love. Ginny was just uncertain as to who her hero was. She always thought it was Harry Potter, but now she was wondering if it could possibly be Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Today must be a cold day in hell. Draco Malfoy, the most sought after wizard in London, cheated on. What has the world come to? Did hell really freeze over? Draco couldn't fathom the thought of actually being cheated on. Girls fawned over him, not cheat on him. No, he didn't give two shits about Pansy, but this was still absurd! Sure, he told Ginny not to worry just yet, but he knew Pansy Parkinson like the back of his pale hand. She was so easy to figure out. He knew exactly why she was going after Harry Potter. She wanted his fame and fortune. With Draco, she just wanted his money. He had lost a great deal of respect in the wizarding world because of his father and the Dark Lord. But, still, Harry Potter. How could Pansy possibly choose to chase Harry Potter over him? He was Draco bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

Draco stormed back into his office and slammed the door. He whipped his head around and glared at Potter sitting pristinely at his desk like he was such a good boy. Draco glared at him and wanted to wrap his fingers around Potter's neck, but knew he would blow his and Ginny's cover if he did so.

"Tense lunch or something?" Harry asked.

"I just got a bit of bad news, that's all. How was your lunch with Ginny?" Draco asked. He desperately wanted to hear the lies.

"Great, actually. We are going to a movie tonight. And, I think we may take a holiday this weekend. Sorry mate, we won't be able to make that dinner at the manor on Friday. We are going to leave when I get off work."

"That's great. I'm glad that you and Ginny are so happy. What movie are you going to see tonight?" Draco inquired.

"Some love movie, I guess. Probably the new one about the vampires. She loves those movies. We have seen every one so far." Harry laughed.

"Well, I hope you have a good time tonight mate. I think I'll spend the night on the town. See how many muggles I can shag in the process." He said with a wink. He didn't want Harry knowing he would be tailing him to the movie.

"Cover it up. Wouldn't want any diseases being spread." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. Can you finish up here? I think I'm going to go home and take a nap. I'm pretty tired. Had a few glasses of wine during lunch."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco apparated with a 'pop' and went straight to Ginny's. He knocked on the door. He said he would owl, but he didn't feel like writing a note when he had his information. The door opened slightly, and she peeked out with her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him and then opened the door for him to come inside. He followed her to the living room and sat on the sofa across from her.

"I thought you were going to owl." She said.

"No need. I got the info. Were you aware that you were going to see some vampire movie tonight and that you just love them so much? And were you also aware that you two are going to be taking a holiday this weekend?" He asked with a smirk.

"I was completely unaware of those things. I actually hate vampire movies. And Harry has never taken me on a holiday."She said.

"Well, I hope you like vampire movies tonight, Evelyn."He smiled.

"I think that tonight, I can make an exception, Adam."

They apparated into muggle London once again, disguising themselves into the looks they had at lunch. They walked into the line at the cinema and saw Pansy and Harry holding hands waiting to buy their tickets.

"Perfect timing." Ginny said.

"I do my research. This was the only viewing of the movie tonight."

She looked at him and smiled. He was so smart. She would have been seeking desperately until she found out. She wouldn't have thought to just call the theater. He grabbed her hand and she felt the familiar butterfly again. She sighed and looked up at him. He was so regal in his appearance, even as a disguise.

They purchased their tickets and went to the concession stand. They were immediately behind Harry and Pansy. They saw them purchase a bag of popcorn and one drink. Ginny and Draco did the same, except Ginny splurged and bought some chocolates. Ginny turned her head and saw Harry plant a kiss upon Pansy's lips. She turned her head into Draco's shoulder. The pain that seared through her heart wasn't as unbearable as she thought. It disgusted her.

Draco looked down at Ginny and noticed her uneasiness. He glanced in the direction of Potter and Parkinson and saw them kissing. He understood what was bothering Ginny. He lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her head up.

"Don't look at them. We will enjoy our movie. Maybe it was just a platonic kiss. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

She nodded her head and followed him into the auditorium. They found two seats a row behind Pansy and Harry and got comfortable. Draco draped his arm over her shoulder and Ginny jumped at the contact. She decided to just get comfortable and try to watch the movie.

An hour into the movie, Ginny wasn't paying attention to Harry and Pansy snogging. She wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She was focusing her attention on Draco's chest moving in and out as he was breathing. Something about him excited her.

_Get a grip on yourself. Your boyfriend is kissing his girlfriend. Quit thinking about shagging him!_ Her mind scolded her. Despite what her mind was telling her, she drifted her gaze to his legs. They were perfectly toned from years of quidditch. Her gaze traveled to his neck. It was long and smooth. It was perfectly glorious. She wanted to kiss that neck. Her gaze flickered to his lips. The thin lips he wore looked kissable in the extreme. She licked her lips nervously and turned her gaze to the movie.

Draco noticed her watching him. It delighted him. He didn't know what was going through her mind, but he sure knew what was going through his. He wanted to tilt her head and kiss her senseless. He quickly shook his head and scolded his thoughts. He couldn't let himself think this way. She was in love with a cheating Potter.

The movie ended and the couple in front of them left. Ginny swallowed nervously. She wasn't upset right now. She wasn't even thinking about Harry. She was thinking about kissing Draco. And she was thinking that she would like it. She was brought out of her trance when Draco shook her mildly and stood up.

"Well, the evidence speaks for itself. You ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes. I just need to decide how to go about ripping his head off verbally." She joked.

"I'll apparate you home, if you would like." He offered.

She nodded her head and they found a place to apparate. With a slight 'pop' they arrived in her flat. He bid her goodnight, no kiss to be had. She sighed and got herself ready for bed. She curled up in her spot, opened her book, and read a few chapters while waiting for Harry to get home.

"Harry, I had a wonderful time tonight. I just wish we didn't have to hide." Pansy cooed.

"Pansy, you know how I feel about you, but I can't hurt Ginny like this. I need to wait for the right time to tell her. Please understand."

"I do understand. I'm sure Draco will be furious when he finds out I'm leaving him for you, but I'm ready to make that sacrifice." She chided. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him inside her flat.

"Let's go away on a holiday this weekend. We can go to Italy." He offered as he untied her dress.

"That sounds lovely." She replied as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I love you." He told her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"And I love you."

Harry made quick love to Pansy. He knew he couldn't stay the night like he really wanted to. Ginny would be too suspicious if he just didn't come home. After they were finished and he dressed, he kissed her goodnight and promised to meet her for lunch the next day. He apparated home to a sleeping Ginny. He smiled at her sleeping form and undressed. He crawled next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny felt wetness on her cheek and stirred from her sleep. She opened her eyes to a smiling Harry hovering over her. She forced a smile to her lips.

"You are home late."

"I had so much paperwork at the office. Malfoy left early, so I had to finish it all up." He told her. He placed a kiss on her nose and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really need to quit doing that. You should be coming home to me at an earlier hour, you know."

"I'm sorry. But I have some bad news. I have to go away for business this weekend. I'll be in Italy covering a side case. We found some death eaters in hiding." He lied.

"I hope you are safe while you are away, Harry."

"I will be. Don't worry about me." He kissed her on the lips and tried to roll her over. He was horny again. He was so happy that he would be spending the weekend with Pansy, he just couldn't contain himself. When she wouldn't budge, he looked at her with a frown.

"What's wrong? You don't want to shag?"

"I'm really tired Harry. I have had an exhausting day. Goodnight." She told him. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he would actually ask her to shag him right now. She could even smell perfume on him. She rolled her eyes beneath closed lids. She set her lips into a narrow line and then turned over onto her stomach.

"Want to talk about your day?" He asked.

"No I don't."

"Why are you being short with me?" He questioned.

"Harry, I am tired. I have had a long day. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to shag. I don't want to discuss your upcoming trip. I just want to sleep." She huffed. He finally took the hint and turned over. He fell asleep soon afterward.

"I can't believe you didn't even bother to shower."She muttered. She was awake now and decided to owl Draco and let him know about the 'business trip'.

_D-_

_They are planning a trip to Italy. He told me he was going away on business for the weekend. Something about finding death eaters in hiding… I know it is total bullocks. He came home in a good mood for some reason and even tried to shag me. He still had her scent on him. I can't believe the idiocy people exhibit sometimes. I'm wondering if we should even bother to tail them in Italy. What are your thoughts on this?_

_-G_

She summoned Hedwig and tied the letter to its leg. She told the owl where to send the letter and then sent her on her way. She sighed as she looked into the moonlight. She wondered what Draco was doing at that moment.

She crawled into bed and tried her best to fall back asleep. Sleep eventually found her. She dreamed of platinum blonde hair and strong muscular legs that night. She dreamt of kissing that pale neck and running her fingers across his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the next four days, Ginny and Draco tailed Pansy and Harry to every lunch and every random excursion they made. They always took on the disguises and played as Adam and Evelyn. And, despite the growing attraction between the two of them, nothing ever happened. They would catch Harry and Pansy sneaking kisses, but they never did so themselves.

They had decided that even though it was a 100% likelihood that Pansy was the other woman, they would be tailing the couple to Italy. Draco had gathered the information from Harry about where the hotel was and the details involving the trip and Ginny made the reservations.

Draco couldn't be more excited for this trip. He found his growing attraction to the female Weasley much less repulsive than he would have imagined. Whatever he might have felt for Pansy was gone at this point for him. He found this odd feeling growing inside him for Ginny that was a little scary. He had never felt whatever it was before. He summoned his clothes for the trip and packed them into a trunk. He charmed it to appear as a box the size of his fist and tucked it neatly inside his robes. He then apparated into Ginny's flat.

Ginny had been ready. Her things were packed and ready to go. She was excited about this trip as well. Not only would she possibly see more contact between Harry and Pansy and think of a way to get back at him, she would be spending the weekend in a hotel with Draco. A hotel room with only one bed. A one bed that might receive some much needed action…

"Good evening, Ginny. I hope you are ready, our reservation is waiting."

"I am ready to go. I managed to book us a room on the same floor as Harry and Pansy. I know you couldn't get the information yourself, but I called the hotel and charmed my voice to appear as Pansy's. The reservation they made is under her name." Ginny told him. She also found out some of the hotel events for the weekend.

"I guess we will just follow them as much as we can. I know of a few things that supposedly you and he were supposed to do, but not everything. I didn't want to appear too obvious." Draco admitted.

"Well, there is a hotel ball tomorrow evening. I'm pretty sure they will be attending as well. Not many people in that area will know his face, even though they know his name. So he will probably be moving around freely with her." She said.

"Well it's a good thing I packed some dress robes." He replied and then they left.

They apparated into the hotel lobby with a 'pop' and walked to the guest check in point. Ginny told the concierge of their reservation and they were given one key. Draco took the key and they headed to the elevator. Once on the elevator, they didn't say a word to each other. They wanted to settle into their room and get ready for the evening.

Ginny began unpacking and levitated her clothes into the closet. She organized them neatly, just like in her own closet. Draco did the same. He put his clothes into the same closet on a different end. He also organized his shoes at the bottom. He was placing his shoes when he felt something knock him in the head.

"Ouch. What the hell was that?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't even looking while I was moving my shoes. My heel likes your head I guess." She giggled. He looked at her as she giggled and a smile came to his lips. The simple action of her laughing made him smile. _This is the way things should be_. He thought to himself.

"See if you can scope out what they are doing this evening. This weekend is all about proof. We want pictures and everything. I am going to take a shower while you go do that." She told him.

"Alright then."

As Ginny made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, Draco charmed himself to look like a maid from room service. He found a cart with towels and headed to Potter's room. He knocked two times before a giggling Pansy opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Towels for the room."Draco told her.

"Please. We most definitely do not have enough. We shower quite often." She laughed as Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her away. Draco entered the room and placed extra towels into their bathroom. He fiddled around, scanning the area for clues. He didn't see any, so he decided to just ask them. Surely they would admit where they were going to the hotel staff.

"What are your plans for the evening?"

"Oh, we plan on taking a ride on the gondola. We want to have a romantic evening." Harrytold the maid.

"That sounds so romantic. Is this just a romantic getaway or is it a honeymoon?" He inquired.

"This is us getting away. We need it. Our lives are so stressful." Pansy told him.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here and get the weekend you deserve." Draco told them and then left the room. He left the cart in the middle of the hallway and made his way back to his room with Ginny.

As he walked back inside, Ginny was stepping into the room wearing nothing but a towel. The sight before him made his throat go dry. She was stunning. She had beads of water dripping from her body and the way they glistened made her appear as a fiery goddess. Her ringlets dripped down her back in the most scintillating way.

"I'm just going to take a shower." Draco stated.

"Well there is plenty of hot water." Ginny told him. She immediately grabbed some clothes and waited until he was heading into the bathroom before she dropped her towel and began to dress.

"I'll actually be taking a cold one." He muttered to himself. He began to shower and pressed his palms against the tile. As the water cascaded down his back, he thought about Ginny. He couldn't understand why Potter was so stupid that he couldn't see the beautiful goddess he already had. She was so much better than Pansy.

After he finished showering, he dried himself and dressed. He entered the bedroom to a fully dressed Ginny applying her makeup. Her hair was already fixed into a sleek pony tail. He smiled at her appearance and thought that she didn't actually need any make up. She was already beautiful.

"You ready? What is it that we shall be doing this fine evening, Draco?" She asked.

"We are tailing a romantic gondola ride."

"A gondola? What an asshole. He never did romantic things with me." She stated.

"Well, even though we are undercover, at least you can take one with me." He smirked. They both glamoured their appearances and stepped out of their room. They took the elevator down to the lobby and saw Pansy and Harry stepping out hailing a cab. They immediately followed and caught their own. They told their driver to follow the cab in front of them.

Once they reached their destination, they paid the driver and walked up to the dock to get their own raft. Once they were on the ride, they kept watch of Harry and Pansy. They had timed it perfectly so they would be the boat behind them. As Harry and Pansy cuddled, Draco and Ginny watched. Ginny sat next to Draco looking from him to the couple in front several times. She didn't know why she bothered tailing them anymore. The best part of her day had become spending time with Draco. She knew it was all business for him, but something inside her couldn't help feeling the way she did.

"I'm just going to take some pictures." Draco announced. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. But it wasn't the couple in front she was staring at. She had turned her attention to Draco's rear end that was hovered in front of her. He had crawled on his hands and knees to the front of the boat and was kneeling down so he could angle the pictures. Ginny thought he had a rather nice bum. It was toned and perfectly proportioned.

As she sighed, Draco continued to take pictures. She sat back against the boat and closed her eyes. It seemed like a few minutes before Draco finally came back to his seat and sat beside her. The tunnel was in view, so Draco shook her to open her eyes. When she opened them he was peering into her orbs.

"The tunnel is coming. This is the best part."

"Have you ever ridden on one of these before?" She asked.

"No. I only do romantic things for people I care about." He told her. She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or if this was just business to him. She smiled and turned her view to the tunnel in front.

Draco looked at her again. He loved that she was smiling. Her face looked so much more beautiful with a smile. He noticed her pouty lips and licked his own. Before he could help himself, he leaned closer to her and placed his palm against her cheek. She turned her head towards him and leaned into his palm. He leaned closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. He was a mere inch from tasting her lips as the extra wait on her side of the boat sent them plummeting into the water.

"Holy shit!" Ginny came up shouting.

"I can't believe the boat actually tipped." Draco shouted back.

They both climbed back into the boat, dripping wet. Ginny let out a loud laugh and Draco followed. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He had never had an attempted kiss go so disastrous. At this point, Pansy and Harry's boat was out of sight, so they finished their ride talking to each other. Ginny told Draco about her favorite things, her family, and her life in general. Draco told Ginny of his fears, wants, regrets, and hopes. It was such a joyous time. They found that they had so much in common with each other.

The boat docked and they exited the gondola. They made their way to the cab and caught a ride to the hotel. As they entered the elevator, they were pretty much dry. Draco placed his hand at the small of Ginny's back and walked the rest of the way to their room. Once inside, Ginny went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. Draco did the same while she was in the bathroom.

They settled into the bed in a comfortable silence. He automatically took the side of the bed that she didn't like to sleep on. It was like they had always slept together. It was perfect and normal. Draco switched off his table lamp and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Draco." She told him.

She lay in the bed thinking about the past week. She never would have thought that Harry was cheating on her. She never would have guessed that the other person would be Pansy Parkinson. And she certainly never would have thought Draco Malfoy would be helping her to expose Harry for the man he truly was. Life was coming as a shock to her, but she found that she wasn't as upset about the events as she thought she would be. She found that the best part of her day had become sneaking around tailing Harry and Pansy with Draco.

Like the fairy tales, the princess always found her prince. Each and every day she spent with Draco, she found that it was becoming more and more likely that her prince charming was Draco Malfoy. She didn't know if he felt the same, but she sure hoped. Surely he had been trying to kiss her when the boat tipped over.


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

Author's Note:

I greatly appreciate all the reviews that have been submitted. I know where I want this story to go, although I am unsure whether I want to do just an epilogue or if I want to do a sequel to it. This story should have about 5-6 more chapters to it.

Although I feel that I am doing moderately well on my own with the characterization and grammar, I would really like a beta reader. Sometimes I don't catch all the mistakes until after I have posted it and reread it for the sixth time. Most of my mistakes include minor grammar, but I just feel like I need a little help. I will keep posting, but I think I am going to update less. I have been sending out frequently, but I think until I get a beta reader, I may just submit a chapter a day or every other day. I hate to keep anyone waiting because I know that I hate waiting for a story's completion.

So, if anyone knows a good beta reader, or you would like to beta read my story yourself, please contact me. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

Also, on another note, I am thinking about changing the rating of this story to M. I plan on including a lemon or two, although I am unsure how graphic or detailed it will be. I have never written one before.

Mrs. Dimoski


	7. Chapter 6

"Mmmm…" Ginny sighed as she stretched and smiled. She felt the warmth that was draped across her body and immediately snuggled into it. The scent she smelled was so intoxicating and she couldn't help but nuzzle her head further into the warmth.

"Ginny." Draco said as he suddenly stilled. Ginny's eyes popped open as she realized that her warmth was Draco Malfoy snuggled against her. They both must have forgotten that they were sleeping in the same bed as they snuggled throughout the night.

"Sorry." She told him and sat up. She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open, and began brushing her teeth. Draco joined her and began brushing his. She peeked at him and noticed his hair was not in its usual perfection. She caught his view in the mirror and smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"Go do your maid routine and find out what they are doing today while I get ready." She told him.

"Alright. Don't forget to wash your face, you have a bit of drool right there." He told her and touched a spot near her mouth. She was immediately embarrassed and her cheeks turned crimson. He left the room laughing.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. She went back to the bathroom and washed her face. She glanced at her reflection and noticed that she was looking rather radiant today. She was actually happy. She dressed in a mango colored sundress and put on some white sandals. She applied a small amount of blush to her cheeks and some mascara. She put on some chap stick and then sat down waiting for Draco.

He entered the room disguised as a woman and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Most women wish they could look as good as me."

"Well, Draco, you are quite pretty."Ginny told him with a wink. He unglamoured himself and began to change his clothes in front of her. Her eyes popped open wide when he took off his shirt and she saw the glorious sight before her. He had a chiseled chest with very prominent abs. His navel was perfectly shaped and his pectoral muscles well defined. The light hair that ran down his abdomen wasn't the least bit unattractive.

"They are going horseback riding in the vineyards this afternoon. They were getting ready to leave as I was giving them towels. We need to hurry." He told her while changing his pants.

Ginny had to close her mouth and her eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore if she wanted to actually tail Harry and Pansy. Draco was too scrumptious and she knew she shouldn't tread on that territory. This was about catching Harry and exposing him. Sure, her hormones were getting the best of her, but she had to refuse. Draco probably wouldn't want her anyways. But, just in case, she decided to change her underwear in the bathroom to something a little more desirable.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the vineyard and were saddling up on their horses. Ginny was riding an elegant chestnut colored mare. She was beautiful. This was the most graceful horse Ginny had ever seen in her life. Draco rode atop a white stallion. Even the horse Draco was riding was regal. Draco looked just like a prince from a faraway land that had come to save Ginny. He looked like a knight in shining armor.

They trotted around for quite a long time and never spotted Pansy or Harry. Ginny searched as far as her eyes could see. All she could see was the vast and beautiful land covered in grapes. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew that this was just business, her heart longed to think that there was something romantic involved. This certainly was a romantic scene; trotting along beside her knight on his white stallion.

"I'm starting to think that we aren't going to find them, Draco."

"It seems that we arrived too late. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get really thirsty. Do you want to sample the product while we are here?" He asked.

"I don't see what harm would come from it if we did." She replied with a smile.

They found their way back to the greeting area for some taste testing. Draco was sampling a Chardonnay while Ginny tasted a Pinot Grigio. Draco did the same thing he did at the restaurant. He swirled his glass around a few times, he sniffed into the glass, and then brought it to his lips to taste. Ginny giggled while watching him and took a huge swig from her glass.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"I just don't understand why you do that before you take a sip."

"It brings out the flavor. Each wine has a different aroma and flavor. You have to try it like this if you want to get the full effect and appreciate the wine." He told her.

Ginny decided to try it his way and found that it really did make a difference. She found with each different glass she tried, smelling it first brought out this scent and she would be able to tell if she would like the taste of it. She found that she liked Muscat wine the best. It had a very fruity flavor and it wasn't as bitter as some of the others.

Draco already knew his favorite wine. Pinot Noir was simply his favorite. It had the best aroma to his senses and he appreciated the fruity flavors. It reminded him of superb sex; you just couldn't top that. He glanced over at Ginny, sampling her fifth glass. He decided that they needed to quit sampling before she got too drunk and wouldn't be able to go to the ball that evening. They still had a long day ahead of them and needed to be level minded if they were going to expose Harry at tonight's ball.

They mounted their horses again and decided to ride around some more before they called it a day. It was still very early in the afternoon and there was no sense in being cooped up in the hotel room waiting for the ball that didn't begin until seven in the evening.

"Let's go over there." Draco pointed out to Ginny. She followed him to the empty stables so they could see some of the other horses. When they got over there, Ginny noticed that it didn't have a foul odor like she thought it would. She had always believed that horse stables would stink, but this one didn't. It was peaceful and relaxing to just spend this time with Draco.

Ginny walked around to each stable, Draco following her, and peeked inside each stall. The horses were so amazing. They were all beautiful in their own way. She smiled and looked up at Draco. Even as his disguise, she still knew it was him. He was so handsome. He was so kind to her, unlike what she had always perceived him to be. She reached up and touched his face with the palm of her hand.

"You are beautiful." She told him. He stepped forward, grabbing her wrist that was placed on his cheek. He gazed into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"You are amazing." He told her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she made a move that she shouldn't have made. She shouldn't have turned affectionate on him. She knew he would reject her. She was busy scolding herself, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He kept gazing at her and she couldn't understand why he was still bothering.

Draco continued to hold her gaze as he leaned in closer to her. He placed his left hand on her waist and brought his right hand to hold her face. He hovered closer until he was inches away.

"There is no boat to tip over this time, Ginny." He said and then caught her lips with his.

The kiss started out simple, yet meaningful. It was slow and searching. Ginny's eyes were closed and she was delirious from his lips. They felt so soft and full against her own lips and she never wanted this kiss to end. Draco couldn't believe he had gathered the courage to kiss her. And to top it off, he couldn't believe she was kissing back. Ginny's arms wound their way around Draco's neck and his found their place around her waist.

"Draco, I don't want to be Adam and Evelyn right now. I want to be Draco and Ginny." She told him as she broke the kiss. He gazed into her eyes wondering if she meant just the disguises or if she meant the kiss as well. He hoped it was just the disguises. He muttered the reversal charm and then Ginny did the same. He looked at her again and still saw the crimson haired beauty before him with a smile on her face. He brought his face to hers again and claimed her lips.

Ginny was lost in the kiss. She was kissing Draco Malfoy in a horse stable and it was absolutely perfect. The gentle breeze blowing through them made it even more alluring. The kiss continued to gain passion as Draco's tongue grazed her lips begging for permission. She obliged. He tasted of fruit, probably from the wine. She tasted like fresh strawberries bought straight from the market. The kiss became so passionate, it couldn't quite cover all the feelings her hormones were emitting. She needed more. He needed more.

He slid his fingers across her shirt and grazed them over her stomach. Her skin was so soft and milky under that dress and he just wanted to continue his exploration of her body. He worked his way up slowly until his hand was just below her breast. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes for some unspoken approval of his actions. Her eyes were hooded and she reached back out to claim his lips with even more force than their previous kiss. He took this as confirmation to his unspoken question.

As he fondled her breast, she ran her fingers through his hair in a frenzy. She was too excited to take things slow. She needed this. She wanted him like she had never wanted any man before. She decided to heat things up a notch and slid her hands down his chest. She started to pull his shirt up when he pulled back slightly and helped her to pull it all the way off. He was now standing there with no shirt and looking like the glorious god he was. He descended upon her lips again and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. The dress fell to her ankles and she stood there in nothing but her panties. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

She continued stroking his skin when she left his mouth and nibbled on his neck. She loved that he elicited a moan and she took this as a sign of approval and continued to make good use of her mouth on his skin. She moved to different parts. She kissed around his chest, licked his abs and worked her way back up to his chest. She felt him attack her neck and collarbone and she just about went wild.

Hands were flailing, lips were moving, and they were both in total ecstasy. Ginny reached down and undid his button and zipper. She stepped away from him and knelt to the ground and she looked him in the eyes. She reached for his pants and started to slowly work them down. He stepped out of them and pulled Ginny back up to him. He assaulted her lips again and all but ripped her knickers off. She let out a shrill moan as he did this and rolled her head back. He reached down and slid off his briefs.

They were standing there, stark naked, making out like two teenagers. Draco wasn't one to take risks and take the chance of potentially getting caught by someone, but Merlin, he just couldn't help himself around Ginny. He just wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to claim her as his. He reach down to her soft, warm folds and began to rub her. She closed her eyes and sucked in a quick breath when he did this. She had never been more excited in her life.

He slid one finger in and inhaled deeply once he felt how wet she was. She was on fire and so wet at the same time. He had never felt a woman that felt this perfect like Ginny did. He continued to curl and uncurl his fingers as she began to pant. He sucked on her earlobe while she grabbed at his shoulders pulling him closer to her.

"Draco, please." She uttered.

"Tell me what you want. You can have anything."

"I just want you." She breathed. When those words came out of her mouth, something took over inside Draco's body and he couldn't control his actions. He slammed her against the wall, picked up her legs, and drove inside her so fast. She screamed in delight and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pumped into her harder and harder. She couldn't believe this was happening, but it felt so good and so right.

With Ginny's legs wrapped around him and their scents driving him wild, he lost all control. He had never been so animalistic with a woman before, but Ginny brought out the wild side. He continued to drill into her until he felt her inner walls clenching around him signaling her upcoming orgasm. He stared into her face watching her every reaction and hearing every pant. When he saw her eyes squeeze shut, he knew that she was there.

Ginny let out a loud moan and tried her best to swirl her hips considering the position they were in. She couldn't really contribute much to the action since her main focus was her orgasm and holding on to Draco. The ecstasy that ran through her body was unimaginable. The best pleasure mixed with the worst pain is the only way she could describe this feeling. This was by far the best orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Once Draco knew that Ginny had achieved her height, he sat her down, flipped her face forward against the wall, and entered her again. He hugged her close to him so he could feel every inch of her skin against his. He bit her neck over her jugular and was surprised that she began moaning louder. This only excited him more and about drove him over the edge. What finally did it for him is when she turned her head between pants, opened her eyes at him and kissed him. This only caused him to spill inside of her and moan. Most women don't have the courage to look at a man as they know they are coming. But Ginny somehow knew his turn-ons.

They stay in that position for a few moments, Draco still inside of her, trying to catch their breath. He finally found the strength to let her go and pull out; automatically missing the feel of her. She stood there, shaky and weak, and then let out a guttural laugh.

"That was the absolute best sex I have ever had in my life." She told him.

"Ginny, I can honestly say the same thing." He admitted. She smiled at him and then pulled her dress back on. Her panties were ruined so she didn't even bother. Draco put his clothes back on as well and wiped his brow.

They mounted their horses and headed back to the entrance so they could go back to the hotel and begin getting ready for the ball. They didn't really talk on the way. So much needed to be said, yet so much didn't. Ginny had too much on her mind and she was still shaking from her wonderful orgasm.

They say the best part of hate/revenge sex is the intense passion exhibited. Well, buddy, they were most certainly correct.


	8. Chapter 7

As Pansy was showering from the horseback riding trip in the vineyard, Harry sat on the bed with a smile on his lips. He couldn't believe he had met such a wonderful girl. He absolutely loved spending time with her. He couldn't help but feel bad about Ginny, but he couldn't help himself. Ginny had always been part of his life and being with her was what was expected from him. He hadn't loved her in years. He was just keeping her around because he didn't want to ruin any ties he had with the Weasley's. And, besides, she looked good with him to the public. He couldn't disappoint anyone.

He knew that at some point, he was going to have to admit his feelings for Pansy to Ginny. He couldn't keep living like this knowing how wrong he was doing her. She had no idea of his wrong doings and he didn't want her or anyone to find out, but he needed to end it soon or else he would lose Pansy. Pansy had been waiting patiently for him to leave Ginny and come out in the open with her. Pansy wanted to be with Harry full time, not just in private. As he sat there pondering what to do about Ginny, he began to remember how he began this affair with Pansy.

_Harry stepped forward at the meeting to find out who his new partner would be. He had been working with Ron, but because Ron would be getting married in six months, Hermione didn't want him doing field work anymore. Harry understood perfectly why Hermione would feel this way. Even though there weren't any high profile cases going on, there was always a chance that something big would come up and he would have to leave for long periods of time to do a stake out. _

_Harry sat down at the table across from Auror Kitsch, the head of the department. Harry straightened his tie and smoothed his hair from his face. His glasses were tilted and he reached up to fix them. He peeked at the door waiting on his new partner to enter. He was quite nervous because he didn't know what to expect. He always liked working with Ron and it made it so much easier dealing with Ginny since she knew he was with her family at all times. Ginny was always complaining that he worked too much, but shouldn't she be happy that he was with her brother and not some tart?_

_The door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson tailing along. Draco Malfoy still looked to be the prat he was in school with his smug appearance. Pansy Parkinson glanced his way and gave him a shy smile. She reached up and tucked her short hair behind her perfectly round ears. Her little nose looked so cute the way she was smiling. Draco pulled her along and they sat in the two remaining chairs; Draco on one side of Harry and Pansy on the other. _

"_Draco Malfoy is your new partner, Harry. I fully expect you both to get along. Draco is one of our best, including you, and I think that you two could go far on this team." Kitsch told him._

"_Sir, Malfoy and I haven't always had the best past. We didn't exactly get along in school." Harry confessed._

"_I don't want to hear it. Invite him over for dinners, take lunches together, I don't care. Just get to know each other. I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you." Kitsch said and stood up. He glared at both Harry and Draco and then left the room. _

"_I'm just going to have a word with Kitsch." Draco said and then followed. Pansy and Harry were alone in the room now. There was a pregnant silence as both of them waited for someone to reenter the room or speak up. Harry decided to end the silence and greet Pansy._

"_So…How have you been since Hogwarts?" He asked._

"_Oh, um, I've been pretty busy. How about you? Are you still with Ginny Weasley?"She asked._

"_I have been doing fairly well, thank you. Yes, Ginny and I are still together. Five years now, actually."He told her._

"_That's quite a long time. Are you going to marry her? I'm sure she would be happy to accept."Pansy offered._

"_Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I know that I should propose, but I just feel like it should hit you one day and you should do it. But it still hasn't hit me. I haven't felt the need to ask even though her mother is always mentioning it. It gets rather annoying to tell you the truth."_

"_If you aren't feeling it, then you aren't feeling it. You shouldn't be with someone you don't want to be with." Pansy mused._

"_It's not that I don't want to be with her. I mean, I don't want to be with anyone else. I haven't met anyone else that has caught my interest." _

"_After five years, it seems that you aren't going to take the plunge. I would look for someone else if I were you. Start seeing what other options you have." She advised._

"_Maybe I should. But any girl that I might be interested in is already taken. What do I do about that?" He hinted. He was really attracted to her and liked talking with her. It just seemed easy and like he could tell her anything._

"_I suppose you should just man up and ask this girl you like if she would like to see you. You never know, maybe she is interested in you as well, Harry."_

"_I just might do that, Pansy." He told her with a smile. Draco reentered the room and told Pansy to grab her things and that they were leaving. Draco didn't seem too happy about the new work relationship, but he would have to deal with it. _

"_I guess the cat has found his mouse." Harry said to no one._

Pansy finished her shower and walked back into the room to start getting ready for the ball. She was so excited about it and had picked out the most gorgeous dress. She even picked out a matching tie for Harry. She slipped on her dress and charmed her hair into a perfect bun. She applied heavy makeup since it was an evening occasion. She placed her matching gloves onto each hand and then turned to a waiting Harry.

"I wish we could take pictures together. I feel like tonight is so special for us. Our first dance." She told him.

"Pansy, I love you. You know that. But, I'm scared to tell Ginny. I don't know what to say." He conceded.

"Harry, if you love me like you say you do, you wouldn't want me to be a secret anymore. This isn't fair to me. I'm tired of always hiding and lying about where I am going."

"I promise I will think of something soon." He lied. He honestly didn't know when he would say something to Ginny or even if he would. He did love Pansy, but Ginny was who everyone wanted him to be with. It wasn't fair to him, but what else was he supposed to do?

"If you don't do something soon, you are a going to lose me. I'm tired of being the other woman. I don't like to share. You know these things already. We have talked about this so many times."

"Can we just enjoy our evening? Things will get better soon. But, tonight, let's just have a blast. This is our last night in Italy. We leave tomorrow and I want to make the best of our trip. We have had such an amazing time so far." He soothed.

"Okay." She agreed. She smiled at him and then they headed down to the ballroom to enjoy themselves for their last night in Italy.

Draco was waiting on Ginny to finish getting ready so they could go to the ball. He was dressed in a black tux with a green vest. He coordinated with Ginny's dress. Her dress was a princess cut, deep green, v-neck, poofy-skirted thing. It was simple, but elegant. It came down in a V in the back to expose most of her creamy back. It couldn't be more beautiful. Draco thought it was exactly what a Malfoy woman should wear. _A Malfoy woman? What the hell am I thinking?_ He pondered to himself.

Ginny exited the bathroom with her hair and makeup completely finished. She walked over to her dress wearing nothing but her lacy green knickers and matching bra. She slipped her dress on and walked over to the mirror. She chose her black peep toe shoes to match. Her hair was halfway atop her head with the rest of her curls hanging down her back. She placed a black choker around her neck and simple black studs in her ears. She glanced at her reflection and smiled. She thought she look amazing; especially since she got to relieve some pent up frustration on Draco.

Draco smirked. He thought she looked perfect. The dress accented her body in a glorious way. The dress formed to her hips and her hair topped off her appearance. He was proud that he would be accompanying Ginny to this ball. He was even more ecstatic that after tonight, she would be a free woman and he could claim her as his own. After their fiery love making session, he knew that no other woman would be able to please him. The simple things she did sent chills through his entire body and fire through his veins.

"Are you ready? Tonight, we make history." Ginny asked him.

"Are you going to expose him tonight? People in Italy don't really know him." Draco replied.

"Well, while you showered, I called the Daily Prophet. They are sending over a crew." Ginny admitted.

"You sly girl." He scolded her and smirked. She smiled in return. They disguised themselves as Adam and Evelyn once again, and for the final time. They made the descent on the elevator and walked into the ballroom.

Tonight, Ginny would become an independent woman. She would no longer fall prey to the lies Harry told her. She would finally expose him for all of his misdoings. She was tired of being walked over and ready to embrace herself. She knew that her family would be upset with the news of Harry's betrayal, but they would have to get used to it. This wasn't Ginny's fault; she couldn't think of anything she had done in the past to warrant this kind of behavior from Harry. Ginny felt confident in her decision to call the Daily Prophet and get Rita Skeeter to the ball. Harry needed to learn that he couldn't treat her this way and that he had really messed up.

Draco was proud of Ginny. She deserved better than Potter. She deserved someone that would do anything for her, be anything for her. She was a beautiful, smart, unique woman and he wanted her. Potter may be too stupid to see what a great girl she was, but Draco certainly wasn't. When Draco saw something he wanted, he always went after it. He only hoped that Ginny felt the same about him and would give him a chance after she left Harry. Maybe things would all work out for the better of everyone after tonight.

The past is the past. You can't go back and change mistakes. You have to live with what you do. You may think you are doing the right things when you take risks, but a lot of times, you only end up hurting yourself.


	9. Chapter 8

Draco and Ginny walked into the ballroom and were amazed at the beautiful scene before them. The chandeliers were charmed to emit a red iridescent light. The ceilings were draped in cream cloth. The walls had candlelit accents adorned to them. The floor was cream colored to match the ceiling. It was so romantic. The music floating throughout the room had an elegant charm to it. It was like a scene from a movie; perfectly orchestrated. Draco gazed at the beautiful lady beside him and decided that he wanted to start the show with a bang. A dance with her would make his night.

Draco escorted Ginny to the dance floor and placed his right hand at her waist while holding his left hand out for her grasp. She took his hand gladly and placed her other hand at his shoulder. They glided around the dance floor like they owned the place. Everything felt so natural. The ease she felt at being with Draco could only be described as fate. It was like fate put them in the spots they found themselves in a week ago so that they could be together; so that they might fall in love one day.

The song ended and Draco walked Ginny back to the side of the room. They sat down and began to plan how they would unravel the mystery to the world.

"So, what's next?" Draco asked.

"Well, in that corner," she pointed to their far left, "are Rita and her crew. I'm going to go over there and talk to them undisguised. I'm going to hand over all these pictures and present them like a presentation." She told him.

"Well, I'll just wait over here for your return." Draco announced and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head so his lips would land on her cheek. Draco looked at her stunned.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was giving you a good luck kiss."

"You can't do that in public. We aren't together, Adam." Ginny told him.

"Excuse me, Evelyn. I thought this afternoon meant something to you." He replied and then walked away. Ginny sighed and turned on her heal to walk over to Rita and her crew. She didn't understand what Draco meant. Surely he knew that today meant something to her, but they couldn't be seen in public acting this way when she wasn't officially over with Harry yet. Things took time and if she meant something to him, then he would just have to wait until all the dust was settled from this disaster.

Rita couldn't look more excited. She was about to get one of the biggest stories in wizarding history. The famous Harry Potter cheating on Ginny Weasley. Classic! Ginny wondered if she was making the best decision about outing Harry in a public place like this. But, he had embarrassed her. It was his turn to see how it felt. Ginny had made up her mind. She had the photos in her hand and muttered the reversal spell to the charm she had placed on herself. She now looked as Ginny Weasley again as she tapped Rita Skeeter on the shoulder.

"Hello, I am Ginny Weasley." Ginny announced to the crew. She took a deep breath and handed the pictures to Rita.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ginny. We are greatly looking forward to this show."

"Well, I would like to do this in front of everyone. I want each picture shown slowly so I can explain each one that has been taken." Ginny told Rita.

"No problem. Do you want to do it now or wait for a while?" Rita asked.

"Give me ten minutes. I need to freshen up before I take the stage." Ginny turned on her heal and headed for the nearest bathroom.

"See you in ten." Rita called.

Draco had been sitting in a corner chair debating whether to leave or stay for the show. He was so confused about Ginny's feelings. Even after spending such a short time with her, he knew he had to continue this relationship and see where things could go with them. He enjoyed every moment with her and trying new things. It didn't hurt that the sex was truly amazing. He cared for her so much already that it didn't matter to him that she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. All that mattered to him was that she was Ginny and he was Draco. The chemistry was flying off the walls and Draco thought he was the only one that could see it clearly.

He looked up at one point and saw flaming red hair walking onto the stage. He knew it was Ginny the moment he spotted red. She was about to begin her show of exposing Harry to the world. He glanced around and saw Rita Skeeter's crew setting up equipment next to the stage. Draco didn't exactly know what she was planning, but it seemed like it would be a big event.

Ginny cleared her throat into the microphone trying to get the attention of everyone in the ballroom. She gazed around the room in search of Harry so that she could easily point him out to everyone in attendance.

"Sorry to disturb everyone's evening. Most of you will have no idea who I am, but my name is Ginny Weasley. I am twenty four years of age and I have been dating Harry Potter for over six years now. I'm sure that most of you have heard his name since he defeated the Dark Lord and saved the world from his torture and pain." She started. Her throat was dry from nerves. She cleared her throat again and took a deep breath before she continued.

"Since I was a ten year old girl, I have been in love with Harry Potter. My older brother, Ron, became best friends with him during their first year at Hogwarts. I did my best to hide my feelings from everyone, but it wasn't very easy. Every time I was around Harry, my cheeks would turn bright red. I was always so nervous to be around him." She continued. Some people laughed in response to her story.

"Throughout our years at Hogwarts, I was consistently left out by Harry, my brother, and their friend who is now my brother's wife. It wasn't until my fifth year that they started to include me in their circle. I was overjoyed when they started to include me, but I always knew it was because I was a maturing girl and Harry started to notice me. He also started to notice other boys noticing me." She admitted to the crowd.

"In the latter part of my fifth year, Harry and I shared our first kiss. But we didn't start dating yet because he feared that the Dark Lord would use me against him. I was understanding and was once again put in the shadows. We didn't start seeing each other until after the defeat of the Dark Lord. But, even still, we took things slowly because we wanted to ease my brother into the idea of us dating." She looked around the crowd and saw people with loving looks on their faces. Everyone must have assumed this would be a declaration of love speech.

"When I was eighteen, we finally came out to my family that we were together. Everyone was overjoyed that we were finally together. My family had always seen Harry as one of their own and they were happy that we had taken the leap. I was so happy too. I had finally landed the man of my dreams." Ginny noticed Draco had a look of confusion on his face, so she continued with her speech.

"Things were great for a while. We were very happy. When I was twenty, I assumed Harry would propose to me soon. We had been together for two years and it seemed the appropriate next step in our relationship. But I never got a proposal. It took me another two and a half years to get him to think about moving in with me. It wasn't until I was almost twenty four that we finally moved in together."

"For the first two months of that, things were fine. Harry was an auror and partners with my brother, Ron. We continued to go on dates and had a nice home life. The big change happened when my brother proposed to Hermione. Harry had to switch partners. His new partner was Draco Malfoy." She told them. People started to get confused and the crowd was completely silent.

"Things started to change. Harry was constantly going out late at night to meet up with Draco, so I was told. He had completely stopped taking me on dates and was hardly ever home for dinner. It got to the point where we pretty much slept in the same bed. That was it. But last Sunday, Harry told me he was meeting up with Draco, yet again." Draco began to make his way to the front of the crowd, still disguised. Harry was standing with Pansy, completely speechless. He had no idea what was coming, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"That day, Draco showed up at our flat with a dinner invitation. I went nuts on him asking him why he was always keeping Harry from me and that it needed to stop. Draco told me he had never seen Harry outside of work." Ginny heard multiple gasps from the crowd. She shook her head and looked down at her shaking hands before she finally looked back into the crowd. She motioned for Rita to show the first picture.

"This is the woman he has been seeing behind my back. Her name is Pansy Parkinson. She was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend at the time the affair began. I still do not know how long it has been going on, but I am assuming for the last six months since Draco says he hasn't had an out of office meeting with Harry." She continued. She motioned for the next picture.

"This is a picture taken of Harry and Pansy kissing at a restaurant. They had no idea that Draco and I were tailing them the whole time. Draco and I started tailing Pansy and Draco on Monday until today. They took lunch together almost every day, they met up and went on dates on most nights, and they are on a holiday together right now here in beautiful Italy." She told them. She motioned for the next picture.

"This is a picture taken yesterday of them on a gondola ride. Draco and I were in the boat behind them." She saw the crowd start searching for Harry's face.

"So, Harry, now you know that I know. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt for the longest time, but I'm out. I deserve much better than to be treated this way. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have ended it. I don't deserve the betrayal you have caused. Harry, I'm moving out. Don't come to the flat for the next few days. Maybe you can stay with Pansy." Ginny said and then exited the stage. The crowd started to cheer for Ginny and muttered things about Harry being a low life cheat. Cameras were flashing everywhere and voices were erupting with questions.

Ginny was almost out of the door when Draco grabbed her arm.

"I'm proud of you. That took a lot of courage." He told her.

"Thank you. It needed to be done. I am tired of being the fool. But I'm free. It's done." She said.

"What does that mean for us?" He asked. He was nervous that she might not feel the same toward him now that the sneaking around was no longer necessary.

"I need to pack my things and get everything figured out." She admitted.

"You could stay with me."

"Don't you think that might be too soon?" She asked.

"That's up to you Ginny. I know how I'm feeling about you. I don't love you yet, but I feel like I will. I want the chance to see where this could go. I really like you." He confessed. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll owl you when all this mess is finished. I think I am going to move back into the Burrow with my parents for a little while. Maybe we can see about us when everything blows over." She walked away after that.

Ginny went to the room and immediately packed her things. She took off her ball gown and put on some comfy clothes. She was proud of herself for having the courage to out Harry in public. She took one last glance around the room and apparated to her flat to begin packing her things.

You don't know what you got, til it's gone. The saying holds true for everyone. At times, you get unhappy and look elsewhere for your happiness. But most of the time, you already had everything you needed and you gave it all away. And often times after that, what you had won't come back after you let it go.


	10. Chapter 9

Ginny had been working relentlessly to pack all of her things. It was difficult though. She had to finish the remaining laundry so she could sort between clothes. She had to finish all the dishes so she could pack her own. She had to sort through all of their towels and linens. It was proving to be a daunting task. She knew that she could just ask someone for help, but she didn't want to ask for someone to help her pack her old life away. She needed to do this on her own and without interruptions. She was still grieving her broken relationship with Harry. Things might not have been the best and they may have ended very sourly between the two, but she had spent so much time of her life with this man and even more than that idolizing him. For the better part of her life, she had spent it with Harry in some way, shape, form, or fashion. It's hard to let go of that sometimes.

She folded down more boxes so she could place more items into them. Each box had to be marked for proper storage. Some things were going to be put in the building outside of her parent's home, while some of it would be taken to her room for use. She hated that she had to do this. She had worked so hard to finally get Harry to move in with her and now it was all being flushed down the toilet. _I hope Pansy Parkinson was worth all of this, Harry._

She decided to apparate the boxes that she had ready over to the Burrow. She had asked her mother not to interfere; that this was already painful enough. She neatly placed the boxes into the building, careful to leave room for future boxes and items. Once she was done with this, she apparated back to her apartment to continue boxing up her past dreams. She still had to wrap glassware and photos so they wouldn't break. She knew this would be an even harder task since most of her pictures were of her and Harry at some point during their relationship. She knew that she would see some from happier times and that she would see some from the not so happy times. Regardless of the time, and despite the breakup, she still looked fondly at the good times. It was easy to reminisce the good ones and try to figure out where things went wrong.

She picked up a photo of them from Ron and Hermione's wedding. They were both smiling in the picture, but they didn't look like a couple to her. They looked more like brother and sister. She began to wonder if this was how Harry really saw her; as his sister. She knew that she didn't feel that way, but maybe that was where things went wrong. Maybe her family cared for him too much and they had spent too much time together as children. She continued to wrap pictures until she heard a faint 'pop' and knew that someone had arrived into her flat without her consent.

"What do you want?" She asked while continuing to wrap pictures.

"I just wanted to talk."Harry replied. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head. She had told him not to come.

"Harry, I asked you to stay away until Ron gave you further notice. I'm busy trying to separate our things."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Please look at me." Harry begged. Ginny huffed in frustration and turned to him, glaring into his eyes.

"What do you want from me, Harry? Can't you see that I'm done? You cheated on me."

"I made a mistake." He informed her.

"A mistake? You are realizing this now? Why couldn't you have realized that it would be a mistake before you made it? You knew I would find out at some point didn't you?" She asked.

"I felt guilt through the entire affair. But, Ginny, I never stopped loving you. I was just being foolish and I now realize the error in my ways."

"Harry, I have loved you since I was a very young girl. I was ten when I met you. Can you imagine how I feel? Fourteen years of loving you. Fourteen years of my devotion. Fourteen years of waiting for you to marry me." She seethed.

"I know. And I am truly sorry for any pain my actions have caused you. I want you to know that I ended things with Pansy. I know that I want to be with you, Ginny."

"Harry, it's a little too late for that. You broke my heart. When I found out that you were seeing another woman behind my back, I closed the door of my heart to you. If you truly loved me, whether we were going through a rough patch or not, you would have stuck by my side and stayed true to me. I don't think you ever really loved me."She told him.

"I did and I do love you. I was just scared. Can you imagine the pressure I was feeling from you and your family? Yes, I do want to spend my life with you, but everyone is always butting in. We never got to just be Ginny and Harry. It was always Ginny, Harry, and someone else. Everyone was always pressuring me into proposing. Why do you think I never did it? It wasn't because I didn't want to, it was because everyone expected me to and that's a lot of pressure, Ginny."

"I understand that. But it still doesn't excuse the fact that you cheated on me. And with Pansy Parkinson, no less. How could I ever forget that?" She asked.

"Ginny, I know you have a wonderful heart and that somewhere in there you could find the will to forgive me."

"I know that I can forgive the mistakes; I just don't know if I can forget them. They will always be in the back of my mind. I'll always wonder if you are cheating again. How? Tell me how could I forget that, Harry?" She said.

"I have no idea. We just have to try to put it in the past."

"I don't know if I can do that, Harry."

"Please, Ginny." Harry begged.

"Why? Why should I, Harry? What guarantee do I have that this will never happen again? How do I know that in ten years I can trust that you aren't cheating again?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you." He told her. He kept eye contact with her as he knelt to the ground and pulled a tiny black velvet box from his pocket. He grabbed her left hand and opened the box, presenting that item to her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I have never met anyone I would rather spend my life with, other than you. I want to spend all of my days, and all over my nights with you. You would make me the happiest man in this entire world if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked.

She was utterly and completely shocked. She had dreamed for her entire life of this day. She had dreamed of a proposal from Harry for as long as she could remember. The day was finally here, but sadly, it had to be under these circumstances. She found herself questioning everything. She knew there was something there with Draco. Ginny didn't like to take risks, especially on love, but she couldn't help but feel more drawn to Draco. In the short time she had spent with him, she felt he had gotten to know her better than Harry had ever tried. They had shared so many things with each other. She couldn't remember ever having a conversation like that with Harry. It was like he didn't really care to get to know the real Ginny; the Ginny underneath everything known about the Weasley's. She heard a 'pop' in the background as she was deciding her answer.

"Ginny, I was just coming over to see if you needed any help moving boxes." Draco started. He walked into the living room to see Harry kneeling in front of Ginny with a ring in his hand.

"Oh, I'll just leave, I guess." Draco said while looking Ginny in the eye.

"Draco, I can explain." She began, but Draco held his hand up to stop her.

"Ginny, it's okay. This is what you want." He told her and then apparated away.

Ginny turned back to Harry, who was still kneeling to the ground with the ring outstretched toward her. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out if she could trust him again. She wanted to go after Draco, but it's so hard to just turn your back on someone you have loved for so long.

"Does that mean you'll say yes?" He asked her.

"Harry, I can't marry you. After everything, I just can't. I'm sorry, but you need to leave. I need to finish packing." She told him and then pulled her hand from his. His jaw was dropped in shock. She knew she had probably sourly hurt his ego, but she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. She didn't want to spend her life wondering if he would cheat again.

She continued packing without saying a word until she heard his 'pop' signaling his departure. She continued to pack until everything was finished. After another two hours, she had finally boxed everything up and stowed it away at the Burrow. She placed her key on the kitchen counter and took one last glance around the apartment.

Ginny ate dinner at the Burrow in silence. She had let Ron know to tell Harry that he could go back to the apartment whenever he was ready. She didn't tell Ron about the proposal though. She didn't want anyone to know. She knew that if her family had found out, they would have forced her into it. She didn't want to be forced into accepting the proposal of a man that would cheat on her.

When she finished her food, she headed upstairs to take a nice, long, hot shower. She needed to think about things and decide where she wanted to go in life from there. She knew she didn't want to stay at the Burrow for long, but she needed to stay there for a small time. She needed to start over without all the hassle. She also knew that she wanted to see where things with Draco could go now that they were both free. She understood that he would have gotten the wrong impression from today, so she decided to write him a letter explaining some things. She dried her body and put on her pajamas. She sat at her small study desk in her room and pulled out some ink and parchment.

_Draco,_

_I sincerely thank you for all of your support throughout this entire ordeal. I know that you walked into quite a scene today, but I want you to know that it really wasn't what you thought. Yes, Harry did propose. No, I did not say yes. I told him I couldn't forget the things he had done and that I couldn't spend the rest of my life wondering if he would cheat again. I also found myself thinking of you. I know we didn't spend that much time together, but I feel like we really got to know each other. I truly enjoyed every moment spent with you and I hope that we get to spend more time together. I don't know what I feel for you, but it definitely is something. I feel like we could really have something together. And I have come to realize that like purple orchids are my favorite flower, spending time with you has become the favorite part of my days. I hope that you feel the same way for me and would like to give this a shot. I'm sure you need time to digest all of the information and all of the events that have occurred. Hopefully, once you have, you'll come find me at the Burrow. I'll be eagerly awaiting you, Draco._

_Freely yours, _

_Ginny_


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Ginny sent her letter to Draco. She had watched through the window every day for an owl or a visit from him. But, she had heard neither hide nor hair from him. She was starting to get very worried and started to consider the possibility that he didn't feel the same way that she did. She was scared that their time of passion was over and that the sight of Harry proposing made him close the door on her forever. She didn't want that to be the case considering how she felt for him. She missed the semi dates that they had gone on. She missed the scent from his cologne. She missed his regal appearance and the texture of his clothes. She missed his companionship and was afraid she would never feel that again.

She was about to give up all hope when she heard a knock on the front door of the Burrow. She turned her head quickly in the direction and stood still for a moment. She was nervous. She hoped it would be Draco but didn't want to get her hopes up in fear that it wouldn't be him. She had longed for his appearance, but so far, she didn't get her wish. She knew she had to answer the door, but she hoped that this time, it wouldn't be a family guest or the mail carrier. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the knob. She slowly turned the handle until she felt the click that signaled her to open the barrier. She pulled the door open and the sight before her made her heart leap with excitement. Draco had finally arrived. And, he was carrying chocolates, a letter, and purple orchids. She smiled and motioned for him to enter.

"How have you been, Ginny?" He inquired.

"I have just been unpacking some of my things and looking for a job. How have you been?" She replied.

"Well, I have been working. I have recently been promoted and I am now flying solo. It's much easier on me without a partner." He told her.

"That's wonderful news. I am so happy you got a promotion."

"Well, it is nice not having to look at Potter every day now." He chuckled. He handed her the orchids and the chocolates. He, however, did not hand her the letter.

"Thank you so much for these. I'll just go put them in some water." She started, but he, once again, held his hand up for her to stop.

"I need to read this letter to you before I lose the courage to do so. I wrote this letter to you when I got home from your apartment last week. I wrote this before I received yours." He told her and then he opened the envelope containing the letter he had written.

"Ginny, I now suspect that you have forgiven Potter and you are engaged. I want you to know that I fully support any decisions that you make even though I think he is the wrong choice. I know that it probably makes no difference to you, but the time we have spent together meant so much to me. I think it would be an unwise decision to take him back after all that he has done to you. I think you should take a chance on someone new. That person would be me. I think you and I have great chemistry and I think it would be a shame for you to deny us the chance to try. I sincerely hope that you didn't accept his proposal and that you will consider dating me instead. Like purple orchids are your favorite flower, you have been my favorite part of life since I knocked on your door to give you that dinner invitation. I'll be at my flat if you ever need to talk, or if you reconsider and decide that you want to try us. Monogamously yours, Draco."

"Well, I could have read that myself and gladly come over, Draco." She told him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him so tightly with a Cheshire grin upon her face. She was so happy and her heart elated. She couldn't believe he had shown up at her door with a love letter, her favorite flowers, and her favorite chocolates. No one had ever paid so much attention to the things she said she liked most and it was a nice change to see that he had.

"I know you didn't say yes to Potter, but I still needed to make sure you wouldn't change your mind. I wanted to give you some time to sort everything out. Sorry for making you sweat." He smirked.

"Malfoy, I wasn't sweating over you. I was simply in heat."She grinned.

"Are you still in heat now?"He inquired with a husky voice.

"For you, Malfoy, I think I am always in heat."She laughed and then dragged him further into the house. She pulled his face to hers so she could once again taste his lips. It was a hard kiss, met with fierce passion and longing. The flowers were neatly dropped onto the table and the chocolates were placed on the couch beside Ginny. She began to kiss him with abandon and all but threw her entire body onto him. He circled his arms around her middle back, pulling her even further to him. He grazed his tongue against her lower lip, seeking permission to enter. She happily obliged and was swept into a battle of the tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair, memorizing the feel of his silky strands. Her right hand moved down to his chest where she placed her fingers against his pectorals. She placed a light amount of pressure to his chest, feeling the muscles beneath.

Draco could feel her hands roaming his chest and loved the feel of it. He moved his right hand to her lower back, right above her buttocks. The swell of her made him want to squeeze lightly to get a good feel for her. He traveled his left hand to the crook in her neck to pull her face closer to his as he continued his assault of her mouth. When Ginny started to roam her hands lower, tracing her fingers ever so delicately towards his manly region, Draco's eyes shot open in wonder. He loved how daring she was and how she took control of the situation. He was about to close his eyes and deepen the kiss when he saw her eyelids flutter open to look at him. When she did this, it about did him in. He had to have her now.

"We need to go somewhere else, now." He demanded.

"I concur. Your place?" She asked. He didn't even nod in agreement. He apparated them to his flat and continued his assault on her. He pushed her to the floor, hovering over top her, grinding his hips into her center. She began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt until she had them undone. Draco needed things to move faster. She had already given him the kiss of death when it came to sex. When she looked him in the eyes, it drove him insane. He tore his shirt from his body, revealing his perfect torso and chest. He pulled her up, yanked her shirt off, and then proceeded to rip her pants away. She laid there, an image of perfection, in her blue satin panties. He breathed in a heavy breath and then slowly undid and removed his pants. He pulled off his briefs and stood before her stark naked. She smirked at his appearance. She was sitting upright, but leaned back. She let her gaze take in his entire body. He truly was an Adonis. He was beautiful in every essence of the word. She reached for him and pulled him down to her. She began kissing him again, intensifying the kiss with each second that went by. She felt him reach down to touch her over top of her panties. He circled his fingers around her clit with light pressure. She wanted more. She bucked her hips into his and placed her legs around his waist. Draco reached under her, grabbed her panties with both hands, and slid them off her body.

With ease, he lifted her hips and slowly entered her. He wanted to take his time. The last time they had been together, it was swift and in the heat of the moment. There was a fear of getting caught. But this time, they had all the time in the world. He pulled her body close and placed his left hand at the small of her back to keep her steady, while his right hand was placed on the floor for balance. He rocked his hips back and forth in a smooth rhythm. She was slick and tight and felt perfect around him. Her smooth legs brushed over his arse and helped to keep their momentum. He placed gentle kisses on her collarbone and neck to show his affection for her. She had her head thrown back, enjoying the feel of their love making.

"Faster, Draco." She demanded. He obliged by picking her up and walking her to the bedroom. He fell on top of her, still connected, to the bed. He began to buck wildly into her, faster and harder with each thrust. She thrashed about, fingernails running along his skin with pressure. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was panting wildly. He felt her muscles start to clench, so he drove faster and harder still. He knew she had met her climax when her eyes flew open to look into his. Once again, this sent him over the edge and he spilled inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, sweat glistening both of their bodies. She gave a big sigh and placed her palms on his back, hugging him closer. She smiled and thanked the gods that he showed up on her doorstep. She had never felt so wonderful in her life. She knew that being with Draco could be as easy as 1, 2, and 3.

"Amazing."He told her.

"Mmmmm…"She mumbled. She was still reeling from her orgasm and didn't know if she could speak clearly yet.

"I want you to stay tonight." He admitted. She nodded in response. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled into her shoulder. He inhaled the scent from her hair and kissed her shoulder. They fell asleep knowing that they had found this missing puzzle piece to both of their lives.

Some things aren't meant to be. You might spend your whole life thinking one thing is the thing you need and want, but find out years later that it was never meant for you. People may come into your life and you expect them to be your friend. Sometimes, the person you meant to be only friends with becomes the love of your life. You should never judge a book by its cover or close your heart to possibilities. It takes a special person to remember all the things you say and to do the romantic things. If you are lucky enough to experience real love, never let it go. Fight for want you want and never settle for less. Dreams can come true sometimes, but you have to believe.

**A/N: I will be adding an epilogue. I want to write a sequel to this story, but I don't know if it will happen. Just in case, I am going to write an epilogue, but leave open the possibility for a sequel. Fellow college students understand this. Sometimes, you may mean to do something, but it just can't happen. I don't know if I will have the time to write a sequel, even though I do want to. We shall see what life brings my way. **

**I thank my readers that were kind enough to review. I appreciated each and every review I received. I graciously accept criticism and words of praise. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. Keep yourselves on the lookout in case I write a sequel. Ciao! **


	12. Epilogue

"Mmmmm…" Ginny sighed as she stretched and opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at the man she truly adored. He was beautiful. Their relationship had been perfect so far and she couldn't begin to thank the gods enough. She had truly been blessed when he was brought into her life. Draco Malfoy was the perfect boyfriend. When she cooked, he washed the dishes. When she gathered the garbage, he always took it out. He didn't even have to be asked. When she did the laundry, he put his own away. It was like marital bliss.

They had moved in together after two months of dating. Most people would think that is too soon, but not Ginny and Draco. Draco wanted Ginny to move in with him immediately, but Ginny wanted to find a job first so she could contribute to the bills. When she finally agreed, he had been overjoyed and eagerly helped her pack her things to move to his flat. He emptied the spare closet to make plenty of room for her as well.

They had been living together for ten months and it had been wonderful so far. Ginny went to bed every night a happy woman, and woke up every morning in an even greater mood. Every day spent with Draco was a great day and they never fought.

"Time to get up, love." She nudged him.

"Oh, do we have to?" He asked.

"It's a beautiful day, and we have a wedding to attend." She scolded.

"Oh, bugger!"

Ginny laughed at him, but didn't worry about him getting up. He always got up with her. He even went to bed with her every night. It was the way things were supposed to be. She went to the bathroom and started her shower. She undressed quickly and stepped into the warm water. She wet her hair and began to squeeze out some shampoo when she heard the door open.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco inquired.

"I don't mind at all; in fact, I insist." She replied. Draco stepped into the shower with her and watched as the water trickled down her gorgeous body. He loved her so much and felt grateful that fate had allowed him the privilege of getting to wake up to her every morning. The mere sight of water cascading down her body made his manhood swell with excitement. He moved closer to her and pressed his body into hers as she was washing the lather from her hair.

"We will have to miss breakfast if you do that."She told him.

"I'm not hungry for food." He retorted huskily into her ear. She turned her head and kissed him.

Two hours later, Ginny was dressing in a modest sea green dress. It had a knee length hem with intricate lace embroidery at the bottom and along the waist. It was silky and tied into a halter at the top. The neck was a v-cut and looked marvelous on her body. She let her hair hang loose today and decided to wear only blush, mascara, and pink tinted lip gloss today. She wanted to appear natural and warm, which is how she had been since meeting Draco. She exuded a natural light of happiness over the last year and everyone knew it was because of Draco.

Draco dressed in cream colored slacks with a matching button down shirt to Ginny's dress. He always liked to dress to match her. He wanted the world to know that Ginny Weasley was his and he was proud to show it. He smoothed his hair back and rolled up his cuffs to complete his look. He glanced at Ginny and smiled.

"Ready?"She asked him.

"If we really have to go, yes."

They arrived at the ministry and walked to the wedding venue. The room where the ceremony would be held was gigantic and decorated in white and red. There were red and white roses everywhere with lacey tapestries hung all over the walls. There was either a red or a white bouquet of roses tied to each end pew of the row. The hall was magnificent and perfectly decorated for a traditional wedding. The couple's name was projected onto a screen on either side of the chapel. Ginny and Draco took seats near her family towards the front of the room.

The music cued and Ginny turned her head to watch the bride make her way down the aisle. The bride looked very pretty and Ginny couldn't help but reminisce about her past and daydream about what her future wedding might be like some day. She knew that there would be purple orchids everywhere on her wedding day; they were her favorite flower. She knew that there would be lots of white and bits of green mixed throughout. She knew she wanted a small and intimate gathering. She didn't want a huge wedding like the one she was attending today. The bride was finally at the end and placed her hand into her groom's. They turned to each other and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry replied.

"Do you, Pansy Parkinson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Pansy answered.

"Harry, place this ring at Pansy's finger and repeat after me." Harry placed the wedding band at Pansy's fingers and proceeded to repeat the vows. Pansy had begun to cry as Harry was telling her that he would love her for the rest of his days and that he had found his soul mate in her.

"Now, Pansy, place this ring at Harry's finger and repeat after me." She took the ring from her maid of honor, Romilda Vane, and professed her vows to Harry. She told him she felt treasured by him and hoped to be the best wife possible for him.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Harry turned to Pansy with a large smile and kissed her square on the mouth. The crowd cheered and Harry and Pansy turned to face everyone with their hands still clasped.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

The reception was very nice. There were so many people. Ginny wondered how they had managed to pull together a wedding of this magnitude in only six months. There were well over one thousand guests at the reception. There was lots of dancing, drinking, and laughter. Harry looked blissful with Pansy. Ginny was happy for them. She didn't want either of them to be unhappy, despite what may have happened. Because of all the turmoil, she had found Draco, and that was all that mattered.

"Time for the bouquet toss!" Pansy hollered into the microphone. Ginny stood up and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Good luck, Gin. You better catch that bouquet!" He yelled to her as she was heading toward the gathering. Pansy turned around once everyone was ready and tossed her flowers into the wind. The girls were all scrambling and jumping and falling to the floor. Ginny just stood exactly where she was and the bouquet landed in her hands like it was fate. She had a look of amazement and shrugged her shoulders. She shot her hand that was holding the bouquet up in victory and walked back over to her seat.

Draco stood up to greet her and kissed her on the lips.

"I knew you would catch it." He told her.

"I honestly didn't even try. The flowers came straight to me." She admitted. Harry took his place on the stage and took the microphone lovingly from his bride. He kissed her and then got his game face on.

"Alright, all you single gents, get up here!" He shouted. Draco stood up and leaned down to Ginny.

"I'm going to catch this just for you. I don't want any other blokes dancing with my girl." He told her and then strutted to the stage.

Ginny watched as Harry flung the garter towards all the guys. She couldn't believe how they were jumping and clawing their way towards the garter. She wondered if the girls had looked like that. It looked like some fierce competition. There was a pile of men on the floor until one man emerged, victorious. Ginny giggled when she saw his blonde hair.

"Malfoy and Ginny! Time to consummate your dance!" Pansy exclaimed into the microphone. Draco trotted over to Ginny and knelt in front of her. He reached his hand out toward her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"You may." She replied while placing her hand in his. They walked over to the dance floor and began their song. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. He was so handsome and his hair was disheveled from the garter toss.

"I can't believe that at every wedding we have attended, we both have caught the garter and bouquet every time and end up dancing together." She told him.

"I planned it that way." He told her with a smirk.

"Pompous ass."

"You wound me."He feigned hurt. When the song was over, Ginny began to walk away with Draco's hand still in hers when she felt resistance. She turned around to see what he was doing and her jaw dropped when she saw him kneeling on one knee in front of her. She took a step so that she was centered in front of him and gazed into his eyes as he began his speech.

"Ginny Weasley, I have spent the best year of my life with you. I feel honored that you go to sleep with me every night and I get to wake up with you every morning. I cherish every day spent with you and I never want it to end. I promise to be anything you need me to be and that I will never stray. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Draco asked as he reached into his pocket to pull out a three carat, princess cut, solitaire, diamond engagement ring.

"What took you so long to ask? Of course, I will marry you!" She squealed. Draco smiled and stood up, circling his arms around her waist and picking her up while kissing her.

Ginny's dreams had finally come true. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. She would get to plan her own dream wedding exactly how she wanted it. She could finally plan the rest of her life with a man she adored and that she knew would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

_Like purple orchids are my favorite flower, you are my favorite part of life._


End file.
